1. (Prior Art)
In a pull type clutch, such shown in as FIG. 5, an outer fulcrum C1 of a diaphragm spring 8 is supported by a clutch cover 1, an intermediate fulcrum C2 is in contact with a fulcrum land 7a of a pressure plate 7, and an inner fulcrum C3 is engaged with a release bearing 12.
To supply cool air from outside to the pressure plate 7, an air induction body 48 having a plurality of air scoops 49 is provided air is induced to the pressure plate 7 by rotating of the inducing body 48.
However, the induction body 48 is fixed on the pressure plate 7 by means of rivets 41 requiring a plurality of holes 43 in the pressure plate 7 and, at the same time, a plurality of notched seats 40 on the friction face side 7b of the pressure plate 7 and results in a number of disadvantage. The number of steps in the process to manufacture the pressure plate 7 increases, and the edge of the notched seats 40 or the head of the rivets 41 may scratch the facing 6.
2. (Object of the Invention)
The object of the present invention is to solve the above problems by fixing the air induction body to the diaphragm spring.